Sean Lew
Sean Lew (born on November 25, 2001 in Walnut, California, U.S.) is a young multi-talented professional dancer, choreographer, dance teacher, TV junior chef, actor, editor, creative director, model and a philanthropist, pianist and singer with Chinese and Japanese roots living in Los Angeles, California. Sean got first time public eye by name at the age of 11, when a video of his jazz funk class routine, choreographed by Miguel Zarate, to the Lady Gaga's performance song "Applause" went viral in 2013 and turned him into an overnight sensation. Applause -- Lady GaGa | Sean Lew | Choreographed by Miguel Zarate A month later he got invited to perform the dance on The Queen Latifah Show. He got most fame of public eye by his appearance on season two of NBC's World of Dance as Sean & Kaycee in 2018, but in the dance community Sean was already an established star, since her was 14, by holding workshops, hosting and attending conventions, showcasing dances and teaching masterclasses around the world in front of thousands of people.Brother - Matt Corby l Choreography by Sean Lew l #BABE2018 l Sean & KayceeSean Lew | Fair Play Dance Camp SHOWCASE 2018Sean Lew X Asia Camp 2018 X Grandtheft & Delaney - Easy GoSean Lew and Rikimaru "WorkShop" choreoraphy DanceDance for a better Mexico - Tate McRae, Sean Lew, Autumn Miller and MORESEAN LEW in NORTH DANCE CAMP, Tourcoing, France (IG Stories and Videos Compilation)SEAN LEW - LOSING ( H.E.R.) He stated in July 2018 that he doesn't have permanent long-term goals, because everything is so last-minute and her doesn't know where he will be tomorrow. He wants just go the flow and taking chances. He started dancing when he was able to walk as got inspired by his two older sisters Sarah and Sirris, who used to be competition dancers as well,Get to Know: Sean Lew took his first dance classes when he was four and started competing at the age of five. He got his first professional gig as dancer when he was eight years old on the Glee show. He won on Dance-Off Juniors season one episode eight, competed on season one of NBC's World of Dance as member of ImmaBEAST and on season two with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. As dancer he appeared on many TV shows, such as, on Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2012 and 2014, on pay-TV on Breaking Through 2015 and The X-Factor together with Carly Rose Sonenclar at the finals in 2012. He was also interview guest concerning dance on NBC morning news, KTLA5 news and LA TV - The Zoo. He appeared on Sia's music short film video "The Greatest" with Maddie Ziegler. And up-coming (post-production), on the Step Up China (Step Up 6) musical together with Jade Cynoweth and Janelle Ginestra-Adams, but the release date is currently unknown. It might be with about $17,000,000 USD estimated budget Sean's biggest project he participated in.Step Up China He was also one of the important supporting members to help Janelle and her future husband William "WillDaBeast" Adams (surname did change, it is Ginestra-Adams now) founding IMMA in 2012/2013 and became a member of the crews ImmaBEAST and LilBEAST LilBeast. Sean is considered as big influence-r on kid dancer talents today - as dancer, choreographer, teacher and mentor. For instance, he taught at THE LAB in West Covina and supported their dancers, who won season two of World of Dance and became hip-hop world champions in 2017.Sean Lew “Weak” at The Lab He started choreographing at the age of ten Sean Lew - (Self-Choreography at 10 years old) Bring It On-Finally Famous Big Sean and got finally his accolade as established choreographer during World of Dance season two by the judges, who were blown away by his unique, smart, well thought, storytelling and emotional choreography with the age of 16. Shortly afterwards he toured with Brain Friedman through Europe and Asia attending conventions and teaching master classes. But he already worked before with Janelle and Will on projects in China, Japan, Mexico and, of course, across the US as member of ImmaBEAST as dancer, teacher and choreographer. His first bigger concept video as choreographer, creative director, editor and dancer was "Wrong Words" in June 2017, when he worked first time on a project with his current permanent dance partner and best friend Kaycee Rice. But already "Miracle", filmed and edited by "Typo", was an impressive work.Miracle l Oreo l Sean Lew Choreography His older sister Serris shot the first videos of his choreography and edited it until he was 12. Soon dance partners like Jordyn Jones or Kenneth San Jose helped him showing his choreography. About after a year Sean took over filming and editing. Was a dance partner missing, a little CGI helped and he danced by himself as duet D.R.A.M. - Cha Cha Dance or got transparent to the background.What Do You Mean? - @justinbieber l Sean Lew l Choreographed by Sean Lew Later producers like MyTypo, TJ Lewis or Deja Carter filmed and edited his choreography with more production effort. His first dance masterclass teaching was filmed when he was 11.Sean Lew's Masterclass at a High School And the end of the process Sean dropped out as a brilliant camera man, editor, creative director and choreographer. His work can be watched on his YouTube channel or sometimes Instagram account. Sean has had already an impressive non-dance related child acting carrier, but he considered the character roles he got as embarrassing. Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice FULL Facebook Live (9.5.18) Regarding IMDb, he appeared on TV soup series "See Dad Run" (2014), "Sam & Cat" (2014), "Bizaardvark" (2016), "Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn" (2014), on the documentary series "On the Spot Interviews" (2013), "Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" (2016), on home series "Home & Family" (2016), on boulevard series "E! Live from the Red Carpet" - reporting from The Academy Awards 2015 .and several online-network-series like "To the Pointe" (2018). He also appeared on music short film "Todrick Hall: Freaks Like Me" (2014). Sean was even part of the ADR ("Automated" or "Automatic" Dialog Replacement) group of the "Penguins of Madagascar" (2014) and added his voice to the film. IMDb Sean Lew Sean stated that he didn't watch often TV or movies, but music was an important part of his life right from the beginning. He started choreographing to express himself better by music and dancing. What is a smart kid doing with all the spared time without TV!? For instance school! According Bruce Lee's rule "Living is an effective and efficient usage of lifetime!" and regarding his agency, he graduated high-school at the age of 15! SEAN LEW | MSA AGENCY Sean got online home schooled. At the age 12 he was in 7th grade, but somehow he compressed five school grade in three years. Most of all, he didn't risk to get shot in school or to get beaten by the bullies for being too smart by homeschooling. But it seems he can handle even that.Sean Lew in China Due their social skills and noble personalities, he and Kaycee Rice are literally advocates for homeschooling as certified prodigies. Sean also dances many years as philanthropist, such as for http://www.idance4acure.org,[http://youtu.be/0O88GIxQ5u8 Sean Lew and Kaycee Rice Dancė Nėtwork Interview] and supporting to fight childhood cancer. Due his engagement and popularity, and those of many other dancers and choreographers, the funds rises very well, financing research and treatments for children with cancer. Other engagements by him went public are "#prayforpaloma" #prayforpaloma l Choreographed by Sean Lew l Gallant - Talking in Your Sleep and https://pedrogtprelief.org Sean and Kaycee - Skyscraper | D-trix Choreography. An other talent he is known for is cooking. He started cooking when he was seven years oldCasting: Sean Lew and won on season one episode 13 of "Chopped Junior" $10,000 USD East Coast vs. West Coast | Chopped Junior | Food Network and been on season two by six episodes of charity fund raising "Rachael Vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off" Most-Hated Foods Challenge on Rachael vs. Guy: Kids Cook-Off | Food Network. He loves cooking for family, friends and sometimes the whole company, but, of course, everyone is welcome to join and help preparing, washing and cleaning up. He wanted once to have his own show called "The Dancing Chef", but it seems to change to "The Cooking Dancer" now. :-) Sean plays piano since he was six years old. Her won 2nd place at the Music Teachers Association of California when he was eight years old. Sean Lew -Music Teachers Association of California Sean Lew (10) Play - Ballade Pour Adeline Sean is also noticed as good singer and sound editor. He started singing to support his friend Tate McRae, Distant - LYRICS - Sean Lew and Tate Mcrae who is an excellent singer, but he didn't make it public for a long time. He published two music videos by covering "this town" by Niall Horan and "Youth ft. (Kahlid)" by Shawn Mendes. youth l sean lew this town l sean lew He got the nickname "Lewser" by his family, who said it as a joke, but made later a family merchandise by that. Due double meaning only good friends and fans call him "Lewser" and wear his merchandise.Lewser Merch His skills as dancer are not less impressive. He started dancing with his older siblings Sarris and Sarah at Mather Dance Studio at the age of four and became a member of Shannon Mather's dance company. He got at the beginning most of his technical training there - ballet, contemporary, jazz, tap, lyrical and hip-hop. He performed his first hip-hop dance on stage even before had a class. Most impressive, he learned ball room dancing as well and won with his partner "Sia" at the age of 8 or 9 two championships with the standards Rumba, Samba, Jive, ChaCha and Paso Nova. Due his work as dancing far from the dance community, her took also a lot of industrial classes in LA with some of the most influential and established choreographers and got final on The Pulse on Tour in 2013 at the age of 12 as Elite Protégé. Two years before, he met his best friend and mentor those days William "WillDaBEAST" Adams, who became later to a kind of dance father (Papa Beast) to Sean and supported him and his future wife Janelle Ginestra(-Adams) founding ImmaBEAST, by dancing on his videos, finding supporters and even cooking, in these days one of the most important dance industry players in the world. Sean mixed more and more other influences to his style of dancing, which made him in same way an outstanding choreographer as well. NEYO stated at NBC's World of Dance season two to him: "I can watch someone else perform your choreography and know 'Yeah, that's Sean.'" Sean also learned the classics beyond mainstream dancing. Especially Galen Hooks, Tessandra Chavez and Nika Kjun give him frequently retro approaches. Galen let Sean perform "The West-Side Story" like a Broadway veteran,West Side Story - AMERICA - Choreography by Galen HooksWest Side Story - Jet Song - Dance Choreography by Galen Hooks ft Sean Lew, Devin Jamieson hard rock like the 80's (which drives the girls in classes crazy by this animal)Harry Styles - Kiwi - Choreography by Galen Hooks and jazz funk.Walk The Moon - Shut Up And Dance - Choreography by Galen Hooks Nika let Sean feel the 70's by "Greace", GREASE - "You're The One That I Want" funk and urban danceSia - Move Your Body | Nika Kljun Choreography. Or soft rock by Tessandra John Legend - Tonight - Dance Choreography by Tessandra Chavez It seems slaying dance styles is mass execution for Sean. His new partner Kaycee Rice stated in NBC's World of Dance season two: "... he is good at everything. He is basically like a dance genius." His strongest suit is hip-hop; no speed-limit and he can finally engage warp drive.SONNY - Run Around | Choreography by @NikaKljun Sean's fingerprint of dancing can be described as the "Master of 1,001 Figures with Hands and Legs", making waves with his body and the most fierce accentuation of the dancers of the younger generation. Giving him millions of permutations by texture movements and basics for innovative choreography as well. Due his ballet training his killer moves are 8-10 two-feet-leading pirouettes in row and very fast, even with closed arms (extremely difficult), and his backward barrel, a 360° turn jump backwards with hanging arms. He doesn't have such flexibility like his partner Kaycee - he is always complaining that he has a spine and cannot do that - but the same musicality. The couple is always noticed as outstanding, because both are extremely clean, controlled by a lot of multi-coordinated texture movements, fierce accentuation and most expressive performance values. They are shinning stars and often called "Keone & Mariel Madrid Junior" and there is some truth in it. Both were nominated for the Industry Dance Awards 2018 for most fierce dancer under 18, together with Charlize Glass, JT Church and the winner Eva Igo. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups TV Competition Shows Dancing Dance-Off Junior In 2016, Sean won season one episode eight of Dance-Off Junior, against his friend William B. Simmons II and Skyler Sharp. He auditioned first round and impressed the judges Todrick Hall, Ladia Yates and Devon Werkheiser. Choreographer Matt Steffanina set up the choreography for next round for a trio and Sean won the competition and $5,000 USD due his shining, accentuated and controlled performance. Dance-Off Juniors Episode #1.8 Sean Lew - Dance Off Junior World of Dance In 2017, he performed as member of ImmaBEAST with his crew members Josh Price, Will Simmons, Julian Deguzman, Josh Beauchamp, Jenna Alvarez, Reese Hatala, Nat Bebko, Tayler Reef, Sienna Lalau and Kerrynton Jones in the Junior Division on season one of NBC's World of Dance and were eliminated in The Cut. But their qualifying routine was completely "cut out" from the show and even their scores weren't announced. There is still a rehearsal video left of the routine. NBC World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST | UNAIRED Qualifiers Performance (Rehearsals) In The Duels they won against Mini Request, but neither opponent dancing was shown, nor their individual scores by judging. World of Dance 2017 - ImmaBEAST: The Duels (Full Performance) And in The Cut just their final score was shown and that they were eliminated. However, some members performed on season two. Josh Price became a member of S-Rank, Josh Beauchamp performed as Josh & Taylor with his partner Taylor Hatala, her 11 years old sister Reese Hatala with her new partner as LULAS The 'World Of Dance' Season 2 Contestants Include Talented Groups From Every Genre & Backstory — EXCLUSIVE PHOTOS - and got "cut out" again - and Sean with Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee. Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. In 2018, on the NBC World of Dance show season 2 he performed with his partner Kaycee Rice as Sean & Kaycee, getting second in Divisional Final and they became one of the most popular acts of the show with a lot of special clips and interviews by NBC. Both were contacted individually by different people to join the show, but at the beginning they declined. Sean, because of his experience of been "cut out" of the show, he didn't want experience it again. And Kaycee because she had no idea how do it alone. Later Sean changed his mind, considered participation and gave Kaycee a call if she minds to join as a duo. She said immediately "Yes!", but next two hours there was silence at the phone to process how to manage it in detail. They decided having not too much hope they would survive to next rounds and didn't prepare for more than just one round. They just wanted show case their performance skills and Sean's choreography.Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice To the Pointe with Kristyn Burtt Sean filmed with Kaycee behind-the-scene documentaries during each round, how they choreographed and rehearsed four routines under time pressure and became best friends by that. But they got huge laudation during the show. Jennifer Lopez eulogized them as with "If anyone in this competition can be called prodigies, it's Sean and his partner Kaycee." ... "You have a real talent" ..."technically perfect" ... "You move me in a way I cannot explain sometimes." and actually broke out into tears after Sean & Kaycee had the nerves to perform half of their qualifiers routine blindfolded in front of 8.5 million watchers (air day + 7 days) on national television later (taped 4 months before), making an huge impact in the dance community. Jenna Dewan stated in an interview later: "I swear to you, they are the future of choreography and dance."Jenna Dewan Online Interview After first airing the adorable couple was no longer treated as dance stars, but as common celebrities, who pointed out that they are just best friends and not dating (yet). Below are the scores of the rounds they participated in. Note: Due IMDb he performed on season 6 (2011) on America's Got Talent at Seattle auditions, but due other sources he performend on season 8. Cooking Chopped Junior In 2016, he performed of Chopped Junior season one episode 13 as Junior chef and won the show, including $10,000 USD. The task was to prepare a complete 3-course meal within 30 minutes each course be indigents: * Appetizer: burgers, eggplant, jalapeno powder, cream soda * Entrée: chicken lollipops, cake batter, purple wax beans, chocolate covered edamame * Dessert: cookie bouquet, quince paste, araucana eggs, horchata The judges Tiffany Derry, Amanda Freitag and Tia Mowry eliminated every course one contestant. His opponents Lauren Zilberman (13) was eliminated after the appetizer, Cole Malouin (15) was eliminated after the entrée, Jack Witherspoon (15) was eliminated after the dessert and finally Sean was last-cook-standing and a coveted Chopped Junior chef's coat. Rachel VS. Guy Kids Cook-Off In 2014, he appeared on six episode on Rachel VS. Guy Kids Cook-Off as member of the team Guy and won 3 of the episodes with his squad mates Gibson Borelli, Amber Kelley and Helen Wilson. Dance Titles *Pulse Elite Protégé 2013-2014 Sean Lew's Journey to Elite Protege 2013 *Pulse Elite Alumnus since 2013/2014 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Per Tee Novice and Per Champion Latin Dance Hollywood Dancesport 2009 *Pre-Teen Champion Latin Dance Emerald Ball Dancesport 2010 *Monster of Hip-Hop 2012 *1st Overall Champion Starquest Nationals 2012 *1st Overall Champion at the ASH Nationals Awards and Nominations Filmography Theatrical Television TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances More TV Appearances Online Platforms Music Videos Dance Concept Videos Non-Dance Related Concept Videos Online Networks Documentaries and Other Subject Videos Photography Modeling Gallery Lew-sean-image.jpg Sean-lew-1.jpg Videos World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Qualifiers (Full Performance) World of Dance 2018 - Sean Lew & Kaycee Rice Confessional (Digital Exclusive) World of Dance 2018 - Sean & Kaycee The Duels (Full Performance) References External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Choreographers Category:Dancers Category:Boy Dancers Category:Males Over 12 Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants